<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>论一见钟情的麻烦 by kaiisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908621">论一见钟情的麻烦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis'>kaiisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Malice Mizer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crush来得真快。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Közi/Mana (Malice Mizer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>论一见钟情的麻烦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他真好看。<br/>“你看到了吗？他的头发，染成绿色的！”Kozi把啤酒拎出来放到托盘上，手指冻得冰凉，在这个天气可是刚刚好，“可是绿色的！现在不是流行金发吗？还有红发，居然把头发染成了绿色。”<br/>“是是是。”<br/>“还扎了辫子！这可……”真是太漂亮了吧？<br/>在同事面前夸赞一个只见过一面的男人漂亮，好像也太突然了，Kozi把后半句吞回去，“……特别。”<br/>“是是是。”<br/>“他要在我们这里打工呢，好像刚刚来东京——”<br/>“荻原，从刚才一直念叨到现在，话也太多了吧？”<br/>“是活泼啊。”<br/>“佐藤明天就来这里打工了，你明天不就可以见到他了吗？跟他组队怎么样？”<br/>“嗯——得看看他有没有队友吧？啤酒送到305号房间。”<br/> <br/>他是、头发留得长长的，染成绿色，自然放下来，右边耳垂后扎了一根小辫子，穿着一身黑色的衣服，涂了黑色的指甲油，脸上表情冷冷淡淡的——姓佐藤。Kozi再在心中默念一下这个姓氏，很普通的姓氏，但是他整个人都很特别，眉眼好看得像是少女漫画里的人物，还有点拘谨，肯定是刚来到东京的吧？<br/>毕竟让留着奇奇怪怪五光十色的头发的人打工的地方也不多——<br/>他组了乐队了吗？<br/>之前肯定有组过乐队吧，肯定吧，队友也来东京吗？<br/>Kozi几乎整晚都心不在焉，一直想着这个新同事。<br/>我是不是在哪里见过他？但是真的有点眼熟，等等，要是用这个里有跟他说话不就成了少女漫画里吐槽的‘过时的搭讪’了！到明天他就来这里了吧？他不会突然就不想来这里打工了吧？啊早知道刚才该问问他住在哪里的。<br/>他是主唱吗？吉他手、鼓手？——现在帅气的鼓手可多了。<br/>在这里他看过很多乐手，喝着喝着嗨起来一起唱歌的也不少，但是佐藤他和那些人都不同，气质就不同，好像还有点内向，所以，或者是贝斯手？反正，管他是什么呢，明天就可以见到他了，到时候问问他在哪里来的吧？<br/> <br/>当荻原浩二忙活了一晚，后半夜回到租房的地方，看到住处附近有个跟佐藤一模一样的人时，他愣住了。<br/>“我是不是在哪里见过你？”<br/>老套、俗气、看过一万次、电视剧都不这么拍了、少女漫画都嫌土的开场白。<br/>绿发的男人愣愣地看着他：<br/>“是……打工的店里？”<br/>“不，我是说，你之前不在东京吧？”<br/>“大阪，我在大阪读书，高中之后去了大阪。”<br/>“染了这头发。”<br/>“啊？不好看吗？”<br/>为什么这个家伙拿起头发看来看去的表情都那么可爱？Kozi连忙摇头：“太好看了，大阪有组乐队吗？”<br/>“有，不过我来东京不继续了，你住在这里？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>佐藤露出‘终于得救了’的表情：“我才搬到这里来，刚才迷路了，你帮我带一下路吧？”<br/> <br/>——工作的地方是一样的，居住的地方也是一样的，这就是命中注定吧？<br/>连以前的乐队名字都是一样的——这是后话。<br/>三十年后的荻原浩二把酒杯举起来，相碰的地方发出清脆的响声，他的指尖触到对面那个人的酒杯的水汽，冰冰凉凉：“半夜帮你找到路可真是缘分呐。”<br/>“这倒不提你对我一见钟情的事啦？”<br/> <br/>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>